Chronicles of Narae
A day-by-day chronicle of activity in the Narae Campaign, since an arbitrary starting day! DAY 1 Information given by Jax concerning Tesolor's final quest. The island is sometimes called the Great Jewel and it lies less than 10 miles from the far shore. Hotosma: the hermit of the island. Hotosma will shelter you and possibly trade you for goodies. The island is the largest of the Jewel Islands, three islands, arranged in a line and separated by mere 100 yards of water. There is a monument on the island, at high elevation. Looks like a claw or hand having 3 fingers and a thumb. Look for instructions there after settling yourself with Hotosma. At Royal City, consult with Yidrish the Far Seer at the arcade of magic. Clarify the location of the Great Jewel. Tyr spends a final day resting and recuperating from his battle with the gigantic worm of the frozen lake. He puts the finishing touches on his dread helm. His traveling companion, a silver dragon, outlines their approach to the frost giant capital of Ripperheim. DAY 2 Sandor teaches Tesolor the greater teleport spell. Merfu does some divination concerning Tesolor's final quest. Tyr leaps from the back of the silver dragon onto the highest tower in Ripperheim. The silver dragon departs. Tyr rampages through the capital, terrorizing all and slaying many frost giant champions. He cuts the head off an old white dragon in one stroke. He finally encounters the king, Old Ripper, who forces him to stand down. Tyr and the King reach an understanding concerning the southernmost frost giant outpost. DAY 3 On Great Jewel, the second highest peak to the east, highest is to north, another to south. They slay Old Scrapper, the colossal monstrous spider and get some trinkets. They meet Hotosma the Galeb Duhr and reach his lair. Recovering from his battle wounds in Ripperheim, Tyr converses with the frost giantess Gissef, who informs him that Miflindrum, the leader of the frost giant outpost to the south, is an ambitious cousin of Old Ripper, and is rumored to have allied himself with dark supernatural forces. DAY 4 The kibbitzers book after clerical feast. Hotosma gives Tesolor his "low token" and directions to the monument. Hotosma won't go there itself, because of the danger... a flying dragonoid sorcerer has harassed him in the past. Tesolor learns of the dangers of the Great Jewel: fire-breathing bears, a fire-breathing minotaur, shocker lizards, and a dragonoid sorcerer. Tess swaps out some spells! At the monument, Tesolor encounters Gognagida the Great, a sorcerer mounted on a black dragon. Once Tesolor has driven off Gog, and gained aring of wizardry in the process, he gets to speak to the Low One, who grants him a companion and pronounces the final quest. The companion is a shocker lizard. It is unintelligent but its electricity sense will be valuable in the quest. Tesolor must bond with the beast, somehow. The quest: go to the land of the dragons and discover/dismantle one of the electro-pulse devices that keep the Low One at bay. Warning: they are big, and buried underground. Entering/tampering may alert the dragons, who will come in force. DAY 5 Tesolor: * Permanent darkvision! * Charm the shocker lizard. * Teleport back to Royal with the lizard. * Acquire cage for lizard. Merfu and Sandor enter Zaral-gor in pursuit of their quests. They succeed in destroying the rogue eidolon and learning more of the Sky King's predicament but do not locate the Sky King's spirit. They do wipe out a large number of undead minions of the lich Laletanu and encounter a death knight, one of Laletanu's lieutenants. Tyr departs Ripperheim with a company of 7 frost giants, bound for a confrontation with Miflindrum and his evil allies. DAY 6 Tesolor shops for wondrous items: - Bracers of armor and dexterity. Commission +8 AC / +2 dex. - To craft headband of +6 int. and conscious effort would cost 22K and take 36 days. Pass. - Upgrade Boots of dimension door to Boots of Teleport. Tesolor looks for craftsperson who can quickly craft wondrous items. No go. Tesolor returns to the lair of Hotosma. Merfu and Sandor enter Zaral-gor again in pursuit of the Sky King quest. They locate the Sky King's oubliette and speak with the Sky King's ghost. They gain a clue as to how to complete the quest. They leave the oubliette and encounter the vampire Louishe En Trivis, who offers them information in exchange for a minor service: slaying a Nalfeshnee demon. They wipe out the demon and most of its minions, except for a bizarre aberration, who offers treasure in exchange for its life. DAY 7 Tesolor explores the lands of the far shore, evades encounters with an adult copper dragon and a family of reds. He reaches the closest of the nearer mountains, then turns northwest to the edge of a large forest. He remembers his place, and teleports back to the island at night. Merfu and Sandor enter Zaral-gor again in pursuit of the Sky King quest. They return to the location of the encounter with Louishe and call for her. She emerges from the shadows with all her minions and threatens the pair. Sandor quickly dispatches the lot with a sunburst spell, which has the unfortunate side effect of blinding him. They return to the Sky King's oubliette and discover a pair of shackles and some human remains encased within a stalactite there. They destroy the remains, freeing the Sky King's spirit and completing the quest. They journey to the Royal City, to await next steps. DAY 8 Tesolor: * Explore dragonwrought kobold lair. Interesting encounter with kobold mage, who has ability to shapechange into green dragon. * Locates entrance to the underground facility. * Locates a massive energy device in the facility. Central hub and three radial conduits. Finds way to two of the three conduits, one through a troglodyte lair. * Encounters an invisible creature that blasts him with a sonic attack. Retreat! Merfu and Sandor: * Meet Mamenspurt, the High King's Chief of Staff (among other titles) and make an appointment with the King 3 days hence. * Accept quest from Soob Elbra: retrieve 1 gallon of orcwort sap for use in concocting a remedy for the Phage. Reward: 22K gold. * Teleport to Cloister of Rain to consult Jax about orcworts. Learn of the existence of the orcwort called Butcherstump near the lost village of Largrest, hundreds of miles to the south. DAY 9 Tesolor returns to the Royal City in search of the arcane knowledge that will enable him to destroy the facility. Considers the High King's Palace archives, and a musty cellar beneath the Concordia House of Magic, but passes. Pursues a lead - the palace of Umrash the Bronze Dragon Disciple. Umrash is out of town. So instead, do some trading: * Finds the best buyer for his bow. * Purchases masterwork composite shortbow with +1 * Identifies his Ring of Wizardry III * Liquidates ring of lightning. Merfu and Sandor teleport to Largest, find it deserted except for a herd of centaur. Locate the orcwort and dispatch it easily. They teleport back to Royal City. Tyr and the company of frost giants arrive at the southernmost frost giant outpost. They enter the fortress, and find it occupied by more than 20 frost giants, including Miflindrum and his giantess consort. There are also ogres, winter wolves, and a white dragon in attendance. Tyr threatens Miflindrum to heed the word of Old Ripper and abandon the outpost, or face death. Miflindrum seems to acquiesce, but his consort is not intimidated and orders Tyr slain. Tyr flies into a rage, runs Miflindrum down, and ends his miserable life. But the consort proves to be a disguised demonic harlot with considerable magical power. She flies about invisibly and pelts Tyr with spells and spell-like abilities. Tyr shrugs off the fiery assault, but as the battle wears on and Tyr is still faced with numerous foes, he realizes that the tide is against him. He flies (using a potion of fly) to the south, hoping to regain his strength and try again. But the demon pursues and forces him into a final melee at the base of a snowy ravine. Enfuriated, no longer willing to hurl fireballs from a safe distance, the harlot tries to tear Tyr apart with her massive claws. But Tyr's barbaric rage rises again and he cuts the evil thing down. As his rage subsides, Tyr faces death from his many wounds, but an interdimensional portal open and instead he steps out of Narae.... DAY 10 Tesolor in Royal City learns spell of repulsion and picks up his new bracers. Merfu and Sandor visit the royal palace again, cash in the treasure from their quest. The pukes arrive in Kempf and meet Ibeth the Chief Justice of Endarshire. DAY 11 Merfu and Sandor meet with the High King! Merfu is assigned to the Amaranthine Fortress. Sandor is assigned to the town of Kempf to become a quest giver of the high faction! Merfu leaves the Royal City amid much fanfare, with an ancient bronze dragon (an old acquaintance of his) as escort. On arrival in Adahadeg 7 hours later, as evening falls, they find the fortress surrounded by a violent wind/rain storm. Entering the storm, they encounter a chichimec, the offspring of an evil air diety, intent on slaying Merfu and preventing him from assuming his position at the Fortress. Merfu and the dragon survive the abomination's air, sonic, and lightning-based attacks. While making a dash for the safety of the Fortress on the back of the dragon, Merfu lets fly a lucky destruction spell that slays the creature. Merfu meets Kaelthris and the other denizens of the Fortress and spends his first night there. The dragon departs, muttering something about "the most improved class in D&D." Sandor is joined by one of the sons of Soob Elbra (not the sick one) who offers assistance. He offers a side mission, not a quest, that may be fruitful: mop up after Tyr’s battle in the Karag Mountains! But instead, Sandor spends the day learning a spell in the archives. Also in the Royal City, unaware of the spectacle taking place at the palace, Tesolor exercises his permanent emanation feat for the first time, then has a fruitful meeting with Umrash the Dragon Disciple. Umrash knows little of the facility in question, but has plenty of contact with the far shore. He suggests traveling to an establishment there called "One-Eyed's Place", which is frequented by a variety of humanoids. It is located 10 leagues from Mount Malifar. Umrash drops the names "Ahyard the Traveler", "Minikel", "Foff the Dwarf". Umrash guesses that the fluid in the pipes described by Tesolor may be frozen by cold energy. Tesolor teleports to Hotosma's, and finds the place under siege by Gognagida. Goggy offers T. trade if T. will meet him at a specific place on an island 40 miles to the south. Goggy departs. Hotosma emerges, informs Tes that back at the facility the dragonwrought kobolds have been busy in his absence, and so have two dragons. Tesolor teleports to the One-Eyed's Place. Meets: * Minikel the Shadowcaster, female human consort of a black great wyrm. She offers some info about the facility, including the name of its green great wyrm guardian: Ohglichmiht. * Foff the Dragon Slayer, a dwarf fighter. * Layerk the cloud giant. The Low Faction pukes discover the Pool of Reflection. The bard starts work on his sword, to be completed at end of day 20. DAY 12 Tesolor and Foff the Dragon Slayer foray into Ohglichmiht's facility: * Tes gets zapped by a symbol of panic, and runs panicking into a second room full of traps. Foff's remove fear and Tes's sphere of annihilationenable them to survive. * They locate the third conduit * Get their asses kicked by the invisible sonic beast, which proves to be an emerald dragon * Get their asses kicked some more by the dragonwrought kobold sorcerer * Escape, limping, back to Hotosma's. Merfu receives a day of training for his initial role as watchman of the Amaranthine Fortress, temporarily replacing Kaelthris. Sandor flies reconnaissance over the outpost of Miflindrum and spots a demon in charge of the sad remnants of Miflindrum's forces. Sandor returns to the Royal City, seeks out the son of Soob Elbra but finds him absent. Sandor meets with Soob Elbra instead, and decides to postpone any assault on the Miflindrum outpost. Instead, he learns another spell at the archive. The warmage decides to switch to the High Faction and makes arrangements to do so. The remaining Low Faction pukes make the acquaintance of the Rancoteur, who instructs them on the use of the Pool of Reflection. They travel via the Pool of Reflection to the Winged City. DAY 13 Tesolor and Foff patch themselves up the best that they can and return to Ohglichmiht's facility: * Attack the emerald dragon in its lair. Tes breaks off after dealing heavy damage to the beast, leaving Foff to finish it off. * Tes teleports to the far conduit and freezes it solid with a polar ray. Encounters a barbarian type there, but does not engage it. * Tes teleports to the near conduit and freezes it with a second polar ray. A mass of troglodytes is there, including one that invokes some terrible spell. Tes winks out again without engaging. * Tes teleports near to the last conduit. It is shrouded by a curtain. Tes uses mage hand to part the curtain, which arouses a band of dragonwrought kobold warriors... and the sorcerer. He freezes the third conduit with a polar ray as the kobolds engage. The sorcerer uses time stop, dimensional anchor, and evard's black tentacles spells to ensnare the elf. The elf is suitably impressed, and after wriggling around a while, escapes by means of his own time stop spell, laying down major image and wall of force to deter pursuit. * Tes flies back to the emerald dragon's lair and meets up with Foff, who is sitting on the dragon's severed head aside a pile of loot, separating the really choice items from the lot. They are discussing their exit when the energy device, which has been overloading since Tes froze the third conduit, explodes, engulfing the entire facility in devastation comparable to a nuclear test site. Tesolor escapes via an interdimensional vortex. Merfu scouts the area of the Amaranthine Fortress. He overhears a strange sort of sermon delivered by a giant (Grogma) in a mountainside hollow. He later smokes a lone beholder for the sheer shock and awe of it. The warmage, accompanied by Dorofred the Lammasu, meets with an ancient bronze dragon, the same that carried Merfu to the Amaranthine Fortress. The dragon instructs the warmage to "bathe in fire and dragonblood" as an initiation rite to the High Faction. He and the lammasu attack a redspawn arcaniss lair to the north and there carry out the dragon's instructions. The Low Faction Pukes (druid and monk) slay an evil aberration in one of the "exhibits" in the Winged City's Museum of Natural History. DAY 14 Merfu locates Idylfast and encounters many strange and potent life forms there. Sandor teleports to the Hall of Justice in Kempf, and there meets with Ibeth. She sets him up as city archivist. There's just one hitch: the Archive Building has been in magical lockdown for 70+ years. The warmage and Dorofred return to Kempf. DAY 15 Merfu scouts the area, encounters some stone giants. Sandor meets Loel, City Clerk of Kempf. The Low Faction Pukes (druid and monk) enter another strange exhibit in the Winged City's Museum of Natural History. This one leads them to a desolate, smoky, infernal plane. They battle some vampires, supported by two necrosis carnexes. DAY 16 Merfu becomes aware that a weapon of mass destruction is about to be unleashed in Adahadeg. A being known as the Necromancer, half living and half undead, is preparing to unleash an airborne plague from some point near the Bone Ring Citadel. Sandor very publicly breaks down the defense field that prevented entry into the Archives of Kempf. He enters and uncovers many secrets there. DAY 17 Merfu seeks out Grogma and instead encounters a hill giant barbarian intent on killing him. After a close shave or two, Merfu defeats the barbarian, and then restores the giant to life. This so impresses Grogma and the other giants that he gains their allegiance in the struggle against the Necromancer's plague. Back at the Amaranthine Fortress, having fulfilled three secret omens, Merfu is presented with a weapon of mythic power, a gift from the goddess Imshi. Sandor assumes the role of quest giver of the High Faction in Kempf, relieving Ibeth. He does some digging into the mysterious disappearance of Jyvilus, the fomer archivist in Kempf, and finds evidence that he fell victim to arcane forces out of control. The druid and monk return to the smoky infernal plane and take down a juvenile red dragon! DAY 18 Merfu, accompanied by Urfshurb, the hill giant barbarian who tried to kill him; an astral deva summoned via planar ally; and a stone giant rogue named Juggamathug; enter the Doom Hollows to meet their foe, the Necromancer. A fierce struggle through hordes of mind flayers, grimlocks, and various undead brings them to the source of the airborne plague, where the Necromancer waits. The Necromancer is a mind flayer sorcerer partly under the control of a wraithlike undead being that attaches to the mind flayer's neck. The Necromancer conducts a paranormal ritual involving three elder air elementals and a vile, contagious ooze. As Merfu goes head-to-head with the Necromancer, all three of his allies fall in battle. The air elementals are eliminated, but the Necromancer and the contagious ooze remain, and Urfshurb has been transformed into some kind of disease-bearing zombie. Out of options, Merfu casts an earthquake spell that caves in the hollow, slaying the mind flayer, the ooze, the Urfshurb-thing, and all of the mind flayers' grimlock allies, but trapping him underwater. As the wraithlike being wraps itself around Merfu's neck, ready to claim a new host, an interdimensional vortex appears, and Merfu gladly passes through.... Druid and monk are still in Winged City. They receive a quest from the Raptoran Iiendil. While out running errands, the monk is polymorphed into a monkey. DAY 19 Druid and monk take on "Bogged Down" a faerie-tale adventure with lots of kick-ass enemy spellcasters in it. They get packed up and sent home by a GIRL (dryad bard). DAY 20 Druid and monk return to the former Swift River in search of a totemic amulet. They get their asses handed to them by a giant, spell-casting version of Bobby Trippe. The druid's animal companion is a casualty. DAY 21 The druid and monk travel to a banyan forest northeast of Havgard and set up camp. DAY 22 The bard, war mage, and dominatrix travel to the mountains in search of the lair of the Steeltooth orc tribe. They are attacked from the air by a pack of 5 chimerae. They return, slightly frozen, burned, and scorched, to Kempf. The Rancoteur stops by the Archives again and reveals important information about Sandor's escape path from Narae. DAY 23 The bard, war mage, and dominatrix locate the lair of the Steeltooth orc tribe and assault it. A mountain troll gives them considerable trouble. They encounter more deadly artifacts of the Demon Artificer. They return to Kempf. Sandor teleports himself to the One-Eyed's Place in the land of dragons. There he speaks with Ibeth, and learns still more about his escape path from Narae. Minikel, Foff, Layerk, and Umrash are there, but Sandor does not interact with them. The druid gains a new animal companion. Druid and monk return to the Winged City. DAY 24 Sandor learns more about the Demon Artificer. He learns the discern location spell. By casting it, Sandor learns that Jyvilus is imprisoned (the arcane spell) beneath the Archives! Druid and monk have another go at Bogged Down. They encounter Moribund, a fey who is very much like your boss. War mage and dominatrix go shopping in Kempf. Bard descends into a life of hedonism and depravity. DAY 25 Sandor learns the freedom spell, intending to use it to free Jyvilus. While examining Jyvilus's spellbook, Sandor narrowly escapes being imprisoned himself by a sepia snake sigil (this would have caused him to miss a very important date!) The druid travels to the Cloister of Rain to receive his name! However, he becomes embroiled in some interplanar intrigue instead. On a quest to receive a special weapon, the monk is initiated into the Dragon and Phoenix Monastery as a visiting master. In Kempf, war mage and dominatrix learn many things about their destinies. DAY 26 Sandor learns the Imprisonment spell. Sandor casts freedom to release Jyvilus from his prison. Jyvilus promises to reward Sandor by transferring ownership of a powerful guardian construct to him. The druid, having spent the night in a jail, imprisoned by a race of giant eagles in the Elemental Plane of Air, demands his right to counsel. In Kempf, war mage and dominatrix prepare for their next assault on the Steeltooth Orc Tribe. DAY 27 Sandor visits the entrance to the Living Caverns, battles some evil dragonlike creatures there. He learns from a ranger named Clark about a place deep within the Living Caverns from which he might venture in his search for the Low One. Back at the Archives, Loel and Alderman Reeves stop by to kick off the transfer of the public records. War mage and dominatrix return to the Steeltooth Orc lair. They enter a maze of crisscrossing tunnels, battle many orcs, and slay three members of an allied troll tribe, fulfilling a quest. They encounter a fearsome construct of the Demon Artificer, and depart. The druid meets Jessica of Nine-arms, an interplanar crusader. He then meets up with Jax, who helps bust him out of prison. He returns to Narae and gets his name: Tormen. DAY 28 Sandor teleports himself to Clark's Overlook and searches a forest of giant mushrooms for signs of the Low One. He encounters lizardfolk, pixies, and killer plant creatures. He meets a verdant prince (a type of powerful fey) who offers him a bargain: steal a staff from a green dragon lair in the caverns, and a meeting with the Low One will be arranged. Both ends of the bargain are fulfilled. Sandor speaks with the enigmatic Low One, and retrieves instructions for fetching an important item from elsewhere in the forest. Sandor does so, and returns to the Archives. Meanwhile, warmage and dominatrix drop in at the Archive and speak to a friend of Sandor in his absence. They spend the rest of the day in crafting and identification, courtesy of the Rancoteur. At the Cloister of Rains, Tormen learns about big changes in the world! He prepares to consult with the Low One itself. DAY 29 In the early hours, the fearsome construct of the Demon Artificer, a 12-foot-tall spider-like thing, visits the warmage and dominatrix as they sleep in the Blind Lion, and plucks the warmage away for a conversation with the Demon Artificer. The dominatrix tries to rescue the warmage, but nearly falls victim to more machinations of the Artificer. Fortunately, after pumping the warmage for information regarding a certain magic item, the Artificer lets the warmage go. Sandor and Jyvilus visit the sanctum of an arcane society in Kempf, and there communicate by means of a written notes with a creature held in the dungeon by the masters of the society. This creature seems to have the knowledge and wisdom of Mednikul, Jyvilus's former master. The conversation ends on a disturbing tone when a number of worms, apparently ordinary, appear with the last node from the creature. Dominatrix and warmage return to the Archives for help from Sandor with their construct worries. Tormen is diverted from his quest to seek the Low One and ends up receiving his Emblem Quest in the Royal City! DAY 30 In the early hours, dominatrix and warmage have their revenge on the Demon Artificer's big, scary toy. They teleport to a gnomish trading post and there do battle with the Demon Artificer's forces. The Demon Artificer himself is revealed to be a staff wielder of some might, though probably no match for the great Sandor. Sandor makes final gear decision for his final quest: fixing the Demon Artificer's little red wagon. DAY 31 Jyvilus presents Sandor with the keys to his Runic Guardian, used but in excellent condition. Sandor teleports himself to the Demon Artificer's last known location, a gnomish trading post. There he meets three elf rangers and hires them to track the Artificer. Unfortunately, these turn out to be the Artificer himself, with two of his constructs. They ambush Sandor, and Sandor narrowly prevails. Sandor returns to the trading post and locates the Artificer's invisible wagon. He works on the wagon's defenses, but feels unprepared, having been substantially depleted in health and spells by the earlier battle. He casts a spell of teleport, intending to return to Kempf, only to have it counterspelled by a nearby hidden spellcaster. The thing reveals itself - a humanoid form wrapped in a sheet - and approaches the gnome, whispering "Finish It, finish it now" in a wet lisp. A duel of spells ensues, in which Sandor pummels the thing with fire and cold, finding it not only highly resistant to spells but also an arcane spellcaster of equal strength to his. The thing finally disappears, leaving behind only the ragged sheet. Sandor begins to suspect that the thing was the remains of Jyvilus's former master. The wagon having been nearly destroyed by the battle, Sandor retrieves its contents and returns to the Archives. There he consults with Jyvilus about the strange happenings, and they decide to take it to the Society. However, a humanoid mass of worms with the mind of the epic wizard Mednikul is waiting for them outside the door. It rushes in and embraces Sandor. As thousands of vermin start to penetrate his skin, an interdimensional vortex appears, and Sandor says goodbye to Narae! They go to the elemental plane of air and stuff happens. DAY 32 They kick Mandus Omu's around some and come back to Cloister of Rain. Iutata gets her name. DAY 33 ... DAY 92 That big nasty battle, you know. DAY 93 The heros return to the Cloister of Rain, minus Yasutani, who is, well, dead. There they speak with Winette and Carol Telimektar, Tormen, and Bitchy run some errands in the Royal City. First they meet Soob Elbra, who collects the token (token?) and hands over the reward for the quest: a spell storing ring. He also reveals that the Emblem Quest giver is currently Udul, the blind smith of the Amaranthine Fortress. He mentions also that Mamenspurt, the Earl Marshall, is in charge of deployments to the Amaranthine Fortress. DAY 94 Lawn droids are us. Yasutani returns to the Cloister, alive and well, accompanied by a little sprite character named Rust who has been reminding him to revisit Rubichil's Grove and take care of some unfinished business there (the Bogged Down adventure)! The gang returns, and Tormen transports Yasutani via oak to the Winged City, where Iilendil delivers a quest to Yasutani: free Swift the river spirit from a terrible curse. DAY 95 Tormen and Yasutani start the day girding their loins in the Winged City. They return to Rubichil's Grove and travel to a cascade, all that is left of the Swift River. There they speak with Swift, the river spirit. Swift imbues Yasutani's pair of kama with a temporary fey bane enchantment. The monk and druid race back to the grove and jump the disgusting Moribund and send him to wherever fey go when they die. Telimektar travels to the Royal City in search of a way to the Amaranthine Fortress. He meets some interesting (non-player) characters along the way: Talis, a captain of the royal DAY 96 Tormen and Yasutani return via Rubichil's Oak to the hickory forest. They cure Rubichil's tree, slay a nasty blight spirit, and divert Swift's river to within range of Rubichil's tree. They inform the dryad that her boyfriend is back, and return to Winged City. Liquidating the spoils, they get involved in more shenanigans at the Natural History Museum, and fight 3 bonespears in a desert exhibit. DAY 97 Tormen and Yasutani run some errands in Winged City, Royal City, and the Cloister. At the Dragon Phoenix Monastery, they return the pair of cold iron kama that Yasutani had borrowed, and learn of an ancient secret, the "Chamber of the Serpentine Mind." Then they visit Rubichil's grove yet again. They discover that something significant occurred the night before, and that it has aroused the interest of all the fey in the area. Yasutani is accidentally blinded by a nymph. They return to Winged City, reconsidering the benefits of treating with nature spirits. DAY 98 Yasutani is cured of his blindness in a public display of divine power by the paladin Sennez the Just. Then Tormen and Yasutani pursue information about the Chamber of the Serpentine Mind. This leads them back to the Natural History Museum, where Sharlan offers a map of the country surrounding the Chamber in exchange for yet another mission. They accept. DAY 99 Yasutani and Tormen return to the same desert exhibit (see day 96) and wallop a pumped-up spirit naga. They receive a map to the Chamber of the Serpentine Mind. DAY 100 On their first visit to the far side of the sea, in search of the Chamber of the Serpentine Mind, Yasutani and Tormen encounter three strange beings in the middle of a dry, sandy desert. The first is a telepathic, lizard-like humanoid, one of several such inhabitants of an oasis, who begs for water. The second, discovered near some ruined monuments, seems to be a human treasure hunter. The third is a spindly, six-armed spellcasting creature with xenophobic tendencies, who has set up a an arcane lair within the obelisk, another large monument in the area. DAY 101 Bitchy receives a new Naming Quest from Carol: travel to the Vestry of Permanence on the plane of Mechanus; there seek an Axiomatic Archon named Truel and obtain from him/it the incantation to open the Passage of Water. DAY 102 Bitchy and Yasutani travel to the Vestry of Permanence on the plane of Mechanus in search of a terrible Axiomatic Archon named Truel. They bypass some of Truel's wards and come face to face with a terrible moral dilemma: they must sacrifice the life of an innocent to gain audience with Truel. They shy away from that terrible choice, and instead explore the dungeon a little. They encounter a grisgol, a terrible magic-using construct, destroy it, and return to the plane of Narae to lick their wounds.